


Sinful

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [19]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Chronic Illness, Dark, M/M, Mistaking Obsession For Romance, No Smut, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: You're mine, mine, mine,Ciel reminds him.





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only caught up slightly with the manga but Real!Ciel showing up blew my mind. Comments/thoughts welcome!

 

019\. Sinful

*

 _Ciel_. _Ciel_ , _Ciel_ , he mumbles like a plea, like a hymnal, breathing erratically due to his high, inflamed temperature and sobbing out his twin's name.

_Ciel, Ciel._

"Rest now," Ciel hushes him, _real_ , _alive_ , tangling his small, pale fingers into rain-soaked hair.

The _filth_ downstairs will attempt to keep them apart. Ciel's hand tightens against his brother's scalp, earning him a breathy, surprised yelp.

They can _die_ trying.

 _You're mine, mine, mine_ , Ciel reminds him, licking his brother's face sensually, from jawline to temple, kissing his wet eyelids, crushing their foreheads together and breathing in the scent of _longing_ and _fear_ and a unfledged _desire_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
